1908
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Londres es sede de un importante evento muggle en mil novecientos ocho. Si fuera como el resto de su familia, a Phineas eso no le importaría, pero resulta que lo muggle le está empezando a interesar, así que no ve nada de malo en descubrir ese mundo por medio de un amigo. Aunque en el camino, quizá descubra algo más.


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling; todo lo demás, por lógica, me pertenece y me reservo su uso.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #37 «Capacidades Diferentes» del foro «Hogwarts a través de los años»._

* * *

**1908.**

Los muggles sí que creaban actividades interesantes, pensó Phineas.

En Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, no se estaba obligado a convivir con muggles si no lo requería una emergencia. Sin embargo, últimamente se había hablado de que sus miembros, para realizar un trabajo más eficiente, debían conocer bien a la comunidad de la que se ocultaban, así que ahí estaba, en un evento de los llamados «Juegos Olímpicos».

De seguir viviendo en la casa de su familia, Phineas ni siquiera estaría allí.

La última charla con su padre no había salido bien. El más reciente proyecto de ley de protección de los muggles había sido aceptado y Phineas Nigellus montó en cólera, queriendo saber por qué no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Phineas se limitó a indicar que él no era más que un recién llegado al Ministerio, alguien a quien no iban a tomar en cuenta, pero no sirvió de nada. Por eso, pocos meses después, no sintió remordimiento alguno cuando anunció que se mudaba, aunque tuvo la precaución de no indicar en dónde quedaba su nuevo domicilio, pues no quería un nuevo escándalo.

—¡Eh, Phinn, por acá!

El llamado llegó desde un sitio a su izquierda. Phineas entrecerró los ojos, percibió una mano en alto y fue en su dirección, disculpándose con extrema cortesía con las pocas personas con las cuales tropezara.

—Lamento no haber anticipado esto, Phinn. Demasiada gente, ¿verdad?

—No hay cuidado, Albert. Solo me sorprende que eligieras unos sitios tan al frente.

Albert sonrió apenas, ligeramente avergonzado.

Desde que lo conociera en el trabajo, Albert Leigh se había convertido en una persona preciada para Phineas. Primero como un colega más experimentado y luego, como un amigo, a Phineas le sorprendió darse cuenta de dos cosas, conforme Albert se ganaba su confianza y su afecto.

Primera, Albert era un mago hijo de muggles.

Segunda, no le importaba en absoluto.

Si Phineas Nigellus se llegaba a enterar que gracias a Albert, su hijo estaba a favor de la última ley de defensa de los muggles, renegaría de él todavía más.

—¿Albert? —llamó Phineas, confundido—. ¿Sucede algo? —Bajó la voz—. ¿Han excedido los sitios del precio que me has dicho?

—No, no, eso está en orden —aseguró Albert, sin abandonar de todo su expresión, tímida de pronto—. La hermana de mi Fran… Ella no sale mucho y al hablarle sobre este evento, quiso acompañarnos. Espero que no te importe, nosotros pagamos su sitio, por supuesto.

Eso no explicaba la proximidad de los sitios elegidos al escenario del evento, pero de momento, Phineas lo dejó pasar.

—No te preocupes por ello. A propósito, ¿puedo saludar a tu mujer y a tu cuñada?

—¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! Fran, ha llegado Phinn.

Detrás de Albert, ya sentada en una sencilla banca de madera, se hallaba la esposa de Albert, una mujer pequeña y delgada, de tez clara y cabello castaño recogido en un sencillo moño. Ella le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza educadamente, como siempre que lo veía, antes de ver un gesto de cabeza de su marido y ponerse de pie, alisando de paso su modesto pero muy bonito vestido verde oscuro.

—Muy buenos días, Phineas. Permítame presentarle a mi hermana, Maud.

La joven que se acababa de nombrar alzó la cabeza y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, la cual Phineas procuró devolver, deseando no ser descortés al observarla con atención.

Igual que la esposa de Albert, Maud era castaña y un par de mechones rizados enmarcaban su rostro, en forma de corazón. También poseía un par de grandes ojos azules de mirada dulce y curiosa. Phineas no solía fijarse demasiado en las mujeres, con ciertas excepciones, pero se descubrió deseando que la señorita fuera tan agradable de carácter como de aspecto.

A continuación, se adelantó un paso y tendió la mano, la cual Maud estrechó con timidez con la propia, pequeña y pálida, de dedos largos y finos. Acababa de soltarla e iba a decir algo más, cuando se percató de algo que hasta el momento, había pasado por alto.

La joven Maud no estaba sentada en la misma banca de madera que su hermana y su cuñado, sino en una extraña silla con ruedas.

—&—

La competencia del día era, en palabras de Albert, «patinaje artístico», el cual Phineas apenas empezaba a comprender.

Eso no le impidió apreciar la pericia y la elegancia de los patinadores. Como bien indicó la esposa de su amigo, era «danza sobre hielo», algo que jamás habría imaginado que pudiera hacerse, más para demostrar que se era el mejor en ello. Definitivamente, los muggles inventaban muchísimas cosas interesantes.

Eso lo llevó a mirar, de tanto en tanto, a la joven Maud en su silla de ruedas.

En honor a la verdad, Phineas nunca había visto una de esas sillas, no de cerca. Sabía que existían, por supuesto, dado que llevaba una temporada viviendo en el Londres muggle y había visto unas pocas. Recordaba que eran empleadas por personas que no podían moverse libremente, lo cual llevaba a la inevitable pregunta de qué dolencia aquejaría a la cuñada de su amigo. La señorita parecía encandilada con los patinadores, viéndolos desplazarse de un lado a otro con avidez, por lo que recordó lo que dijera Albert, que ella no salía mucho.

Tras ese último pensamiento, Phineas consideró que lo más sensato era prestar atención a la competencia que había ido a ver.

Poco después, todos celebraban que la pareja británica estaba en las primeras posiciones, asegurando que verían sin falta su siguiente actuación.

—Eso ha sido todo un espectáculo —aseguró Albert, mirando a su alrededor a varias personas desalojando el lugar—. Fran, querida, me adelantaré para ver si consigo un coche, ¿está bien? Phinn —se volvió hacia su amigo—, muchas gracias por haber venido. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

—Sí, por supuesto. Avísame cuando podamos repetir la salida.

—Tal vez podamos ir al White City, si le parece —ofreció Fran Leigh, con una sonrisa—. Las pruebas de atletismo son allí y seguramente no ha visto nada parecido antes.

—Confieso que incluso ignoro lo que significa «atletismo», así que estaré encantado de conocerlo a través de ustedes.

Phineas estaba por darse la vuelta, cuando un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo hizo que recordara a la señorita Maud, que había permanecido serena y callada en su silla.

—¿Usted qué opina, señorita? —inquirió, intentando ser cortés.

Por unos segundos, creyó que Maud no lo había oído, pero Phineas notó cómo Fran palmeaba suavemente un hombro de su hermana, tras lo cual ésta alzó la vista con desconcierto y, notando que le indicaban con un gesto a Phineas, se sonrojó de vergüenza y bajó los ojos.

—Disculpe usted, señor, ¿se dirigió a mí?

—Discúlpeme usted a mí, debí haberme referido a usted adecuadamente.

—Oh, no hay cuidado.

Phineas frunció el ceño. La señorita no lo miraba, pero no parecía que fuera por desagrado o algún sentimiento similar.

—Si gusta acompañarnos en otra ocasión, señorita Maud, por mí no hay inconveniente.

Maud asintió, pero Phineas no pudo quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que ahí pasaba algo.

—&—

Durante la semana siguiente, en el Ministerio de Magia, Phineas tuvo un par de días muy ocupados, así que cuando Albert se acercó con algo en la mano que parecían boletos, no supo de qué se trataba.

—Entradas para el White City —indicó Albert, al ver la confusión de su amigo—. Este fin de semana, el evento principal es la competencia de salto. ¿Podrás acompañarnos?

—Por supuesto. Dime cuánto te debo por…

—No, no, esta vez va por mi cuenta.

Albert ocupó una de las sillas que Phineas tenía para las ocasionales visitas, después de lo cual se guardó los boletos y adoptó una expresión más seria. A Phineas le sorprendió, porque su amigo era de naturaleza vivaz y con la sonrisa a flor de piel.

—Fran y yo te estamos sinceramente agradecidos, Phinn —comenzó, esbozando una sonrisa tenue, pero enseguida la borró de su rostro—. No es frecuente encontrar personas que traten a Maud con naturalidad, y ella lo sabe. No creo que se atreva a decirlo, pero le has causado una muy buena impresión.

—Si no es indiscreción, Albert, ¿puedo preguntar…?

—¿Por la silla? —completó Albert, a lo que Phineas asintió—. Según lo que me ha contado Fran, cuando Maud tenía ocho años unos caballos desbocados le causaron heridas serias cuando paseaba cerca de Hyde Park. No ha podido caminar desde entonces.

—Cuanto lo siento, Albert. ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

El otro negó en silencio, antes de dedicarle a Phineas una sonrisa que el otro no entendió.

—No puedes salvar a todos, amigo mío —aseguró Albert, melancólico—. Eso sí, agradezco tu buena intención al preguntar y, si no te es muy molesto, desearía que intentaras ser amigo de Maud. Como ya dije, no sale con frecuencia, más que nada por no poder moverse con libertad. Aunque no lo parezca, es un poco orgullosa y prefiere estar por su cuenta, ¿comprendes a qué me refiero?

—Creo que sí. A propósito, ¿qué edad tiene? Parece más joven que tu mujer, pero…

—¡Oh, vaya! —Albert dejó escapar una breve risa divertida, antes de calmarse—. Cumplirá dieciséis en octubre. No estarás pensando en cortejarla, ¿verdad?

Phineas meneó la cabeza, dando a entender que no era esa su intención al hacer su pregunta, pero al segundo siguiente, algo no lo hizo sentir precisamente contento.

Era como si Albert encontrara ridícula la idea de su cuñada siendo cortejada.

—&—

Observando las distintas competencias en el White City, entre ellas la de salto, Phineas no pudo decir que se aburriera.

La jornada era larga, por las pausas que debían hacerse entre un evento y otro, pero eso solo fascinaba más al mago, aunque procuraba no hacerlo notar. Hacía discretas preguntas a Albert, sobre todo cuando se percató de que no era el único curioso.

—Los Juegos no tienen mucho de haber sido creados —comentó Albert en cierto momento—, por eso Londres se ha entusiasmado.

—¿Te parece? —Phineas sentía cierto escepticismo al respecto, aunque no podía negar que el público allí se veía casi tan frenético como en un partido de quidditch de los Mundiales.

—Sí, claro. Debo tener algo sobre la historia de los Juegos en casa, te lo prestaré.

—Gracias.

—¡Miren, ya empieza el salto!

El llamado de Fran era alegre, sin dejar de lado el recato que se pedía en una dama. La mujer se había puesto de pie de manera veloz. Phineas sonrió de manera fugaz, antes de darse cuenta que Maud, estirando el cuello con timidez, intentaba ver lo mismo que su hermana.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señorita Maud? —decidió preguntar.

La aludida, en un primer momento, se quedó muy quieta, antes de girarse a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Ayuda? —musitó ella.

—Para ver el salto.

Al ver que Maud se echaba un poco hacia atrás, Phineas fue consciente de que se había inclinado hacia ella de forma pronunciada, con tal de hacerse oír mientras la multitud aplaudía ante el evento que recién iniciaba. Pensó en enderezarse, solo que antes, Maud tendió los brazos en su dirección de manera lenta, casi sin creerse su atrevimiento.

—Si no le molesta… —empezó ella, con una voz más baja que antes.

Phineas negó con la cabeza, enderezándose solo el tiempo suficiente para acomodarse mejor a su lado y aceptar los brazos.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de las miradas de pasmo que les dedicaron Albert y Fran.

—&—

_Estimado señor Black:_

_Deseo expresar mi más sincero agradecimiento por su amabilidad en la salida del sábado pasado. Por favor, acepte el presente que acompaña a estas líneas, esperando no ofenderlo al ser algo tan modesto._

_Afectuosamente:_

_Maud Georgiana Lefroy._

—¿Me quieres explicar qué fue lo del sábado?

Phineas no hallaba motivos para que Albert se escuchara tan exaltado. Se dedicó a observar el regalo de Maud con cierta curiosidad, antes de colocarlo en su escritorio con cuidado.

—¿A qué te refieres, Albert?

—A lo de… ¡Tú sabes de qué hablo! ¿Qué pasó contigo y Maud?

—No comprendo.

—¿Por qué la levantaste así de la silla? ¿Y si la ofendiste?

—No lo hice. Me ha agradecido.

Phineas le pasó la tarjeta a Albert, en tanto él volvía a fijar los ojos en el obsequio recibido. Ciertamente, no era algo que se hubiera esperado.

—Ahora estoy confundido —reconoció Albert, sentándose en una de las sillas de visitas.

—Es lógico, pues no nos escuchaste —Phineas asintió con la cabeza y miró a su amigo con seriedad—. Yo le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda, no veía bien al norteamericano hacer eso del… ¿Salto, verdad? —tras un distraído asentimiento de Albert, prosiguió—. Bien, eso. Pensé que era lo más indicado y cuando ella aceptó, fue que la levanté. ¿Ahora tú quieres explicarme el por qué tanto alboroto?

—Es que Maud odia inspirar lástima.

Eso no aclaraba las dudas de Phineas, así que lo demostró arqueando una ceja, inquisitivo.

—Si lo odia, es porque ha sido herida por la lástima —aseguró, al cabo de un momento.

—A nadie le gusta inspirar lástima —aseguró Albert, ceñudo.

—Tal vez, pero debes admitir que, en una situación como la de tu cuñada, no podrá evitar el que sientan algo así por ella. No digo que sea correcto o cómodo, solo que es la realidad.

—Ella también lo sabe. Mira, siento lo de hace un momento, Phinn, pero Fran estaba bastante alterada esta mañana, cuando Maud me dio… _eso_.

Albert le devolvió la tarjeta, la cual Phineas observó por un momento más, antes de guardársela en un bolsillo de la túnica. A continuación, observó de nuevo el presente, inhaló profundamente y, aunque no fue su intención, sonrió delante del otro.

—No te preocupes, Albert. Le tendré sus debidas consideraciones a la señorita Maud.

Se preguntó, justo en ese momento, si estaría interpretando correctamente el sencillo y fragante ramillete de guisantes de olor y peonias malvas.

—&—

Para presenciar el evento final de patinaje artístico de los Juegos Olímpicos, Phineas se vio de pronto en un predicamento.

Las entradas estaban compradas y los pronósticos favorecían a la pareja británica. Pese a su poco conocimiento del tema, Phineas se estaba contagiando del entusiasmo de los muggles, ese que les dictaba apoyar a sus compatriotas de todo corazón. Así las cosas, no podía evitar el comentar con Albert lo que esperaba conocer ese día, recibiendo a cambio comentarios emocionados de su amigo.

Sin embargo, Albert le notificó muy avergonzado a su amigo, el día previo a la competencia, que él y su esposa debían salir de la ciudad, por lo cual no podrían acompañarlo. Phineas asintió en silencio, ligeramente apesadumbrado, antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Irá con ustedes la señorita Maud? —inquirió.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Entonces la veré en el evento, supongo.

Albert fue quien mostró confusión esta vez, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Maud no saldrá sin compañía, Phinn. Creí que lo sabías.

Aturdido, Phineas cayó en la cuenta de que, lo quisiera o no, a la señorita Maud debía resultarle difícil moverse por sí misma. Sin embargo, eso dio paso a un pensamiento aparentemente sin relación con lo anterior.

—En ese caso, si no estará ocupada con ustedes, no debería perderse el patinaje. Si me lo permiten, puedo…

—¡Alto, alto, Phinn! Maud estará bien. Ya le avisamos de lo ocurrido, no habrá problema.

A Phineas le parecía lo contrario, pero decidió ir por otra vía. Le pidió con un gesto a su amigo que tomara asiento, mientras él se sentaba a su escritorio y escribía una breve nota, la firmaba y la metía en el primer sobre de pergamino que encontró.

—Por favor, entrega esto a la señorita Maud a la hora del almuerzo y espera su respuesta.

—Phinn, ¿en qué estás…?

—Hazlo, Albert. Te aseguro que no es nada que pueda perjudicarla ni ofenderla. Ya me encargaré yo de las entradas que sobran.

Sin estar muy convencido, Albert asintió y dejaron el tema por el momento.

Mientras tanto, Phineas siguió con su rutina, de pronto pensando demasiado en lo que había escrito y si eso no sería demasiado atrevimiento de su parte. Una cosa era segura: con ninguna de sus antiguas conocidas se le ocurriría algo semejante.

A la hora del almuerzo, Phineas se acercó al comedor del Ministerio, un sitio simple y no muy alegre, en donde lo encontró Albert cuando había terminado con sus alimentos.

—Aquí tienes —indico, tendiéndole a Phineas un sobre color crema—. ¿Qué le has escrito a Maud? Se ha quedado muda de la impresión y usó la pluma más rápido de lo que la he visto alguna vez. Prometiste que no sería nada malo.

—Y no lo es, no te preocupes.

Albert lo dejó pasar, porque según observó Phineas, estaba muy centrado en lo que haría al día siguiente. Eso lo aprovechó para leer la respuesta a su nota y evitó sonreír.

Sabía que su primera suposición no estaba errada.

—&—

El disfrutar de un montón de muggles haciendo piruetas casi imposibles sobre el hielo, decía mucho de lo que Phineas había descubierto en un par de años fuera de casa.

Sobre todo, el que no le molestara ser el acompañante de una joven como Maud Lefroy, también era un punto a favor de su cambio.

La idea había sido de lo más sencilla: Phineas le solicitó atentamente el permitirle llevarla a la competencia, ocupándose del transporte y cualquier cosa que necesitara, asegurando que su interés era el que no se perdiera a los patinadores.

Bien mirado, cualquiera diría que llevó demasiado lejos su intención de ser amable con una completa extraña, pero no sentía que la cuñada de su amigo Albert fuera una extraña. La veía como una persona agradable y, quizá con el tiempo, una buena amiga. ¿Por qué no podía dedicarle algo de su atención?

—¿Ha visto ese salto? ¡Fue muy alto!

Phineas asintió, sin emitir palabra alguna, dado que era difícil hablar entre tanto ruido y nunca le había gustado gritar. Además, la señorita Maud lo veía perfectamente, estando de nuevo en sus brazos, admirando la actuación de la pareja británica sobre la pista helada.

—¡Creo que ese va a ser una de esas series de giros que…! ¡Sí, lo fue!

La silla de ruedas, junto a él, le hizo pensar a Phineas que era un curioso recordatorio de que los muggles, en ciertas circunstancias, no tenían las cosas tan fáciles, pero incluso así podían seguir con sus vidas.

Justo cuando acabó la última pirueta de los patinadores, con la señorita Maud aplaudiendo de forma entusiasta, Phineas se repitió que no le importaría ser amigo de alguien así.

Si su padre lo supiera, lo repudiaría de nuevo y no le importaba en absoluto.

—&—

_Buenas madrugadas desde México, damas y caballeros._

_No pregunten de dónde ha salido esto, porque yo misma estoy intentando descifrarlo. Eso sí, para este reto quería usar a un Black repudiado y Phineas resultó el elegido._

_Si les digo la verdad, estoy dejando el fic hasta aquí porque uno, el plazo me come viva (no pregunten, larga historia) y dos, quiero dejar abierto el camino porque quizá no sea la última vez que escriba sobre este Phineas. Me ha gustado más de lo que esperaba el pensar cómo sería un mago sangre limpia en aquella época (por si se lo preguntaban, en mi canon mental Phineas está apenas iniciando sus veintes en el año del fic), acercándose a los muggles sin tener apenas idea de lo que hace. El que tuviera que vérselas con algunas dificultades (como el estado de Maud) no parece ser impedimento, así que ¡aplausos, Phineas!_

_Cosa aparte: a ver quién acierta a lo que quiso decirle Maud a Phineas, en el lenguaje de las flores, con el ramillete que le envió (detalle que sí, quizá le granjeó bromas al mago, pero a él le importaron un cuerno, se los aseguro)._

_Cuídense mucho y esperando que les gustar este fic, nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
